<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Condom problems by 9AngelFairyFox9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296896">Condom problems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9'>9AngelFairyFox9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Cups [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cuphead (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Trans Male Character, Trans mugman, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/9AngelFairyFox9/pseuds/9AngelFairyFox9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuphead and Mugman learned to check condom packaging before you use them. Be safe when using condoms folks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cuphead/Mugman (Cuphead)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dr. Cups [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Condom problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During their days in college, Cuphead and Mugman had a habit of having their arms around each other, hugging and kissing, and having sex when whenever their alone. The two knew very well about safety in sex, Mugman taking birth control and Cuphead slipping a condom on before getting inside his younger twin’s vagina. But one day, they learned to check the ingredients and the size of condoms before having “fun” in bed.</p><p>Cuphead pulled up to the food mart at a gas station. The twins stepped out of Cuphead's car and entered the small shop. Mugman walked to the foods section while Cuphead looked in the bathroom at the condom dispenser. He went for four regulars, two grape, and banana flavored condoms. After he got the condoms, he helped his brother pay for the snacks he got. Paying for the food and drinks, the older twin slipped his hand in Mugman's pants and gently pinched the soft small ass cheek.</p><p>The younger twin smirked and bumped his hip against Cuphead’s. “Save for the bedroom, will you…?” Mugman whispered.</p><p>“But I'm horny little bro.” Cuphead whispered back. He slowly moved his hand up to his brother’s slender waist. Mug smirked and rolled his eyes. When the two got in the red car, Mug slipped his hand down the front of his brother’s jeans and grabbed Cuphead's dick. Cuphead playfully glared at Mug for that.</p><p>“I’m horny too, big brother.” Mugman purred. Cuphead chuckled and buckled in his seat. He pulled out his phone and put in the address of their home. “I’m going to take you on a wide ride tonight.”</p><p>The older brother drove home as the blue mug sorted through the food and drinks they bought.</p><p>“You do remember our promise right? About having a baby sometime after we graduate college?” Mugman asks.</p><p>“I have not forgotten dear brother. We’ll have our little one soon. I can impregnate you tonight and have the baby months after graduation. We already have a business established, Our grades are perfect enough to graduate, and we have a wonderful home.”</p><p>“I would like that, but you did buy these condoms. It would be a shame if you bought them to not use them.” Mugman noted. “I’ll stop taking the pills, if you stop taking the condoms. Even if you say no, I’ll still stop the birth control.”</p><p>“Heh, after this batch, no more condoms. We can try after this one. If it breaks… Well… We’ll see where it goes from there.” Cuphead said.</p>
<hr/><p>Later that night at home, Mug put his pill bottle away in his bedside dresser, not taking a single pill. Cuphead, now naked, picked up a grape flavored condom and took it out of the wrapper. At first, he noticed how small it was. Obviously used only for oral sex. But he just shrugged and slipped it on his member, thinking it would be fine for the actual sex.</p><p>“Already, love. I’m all set! Are you?” Cuphead asks.</p><p>Mugman nods in agreement. The have a gentle kiss before starting. The red cup spread his legs, allowing his younger brother to get to his dick and start blowing. Mug teased his brother by pinching the head of Cuphead’s penis with his teeth, licking the coated member, even kissing it a few times. The older brother felt himself going hard. He liked the attention, but didn’t like how slow it was going.</p><p>“Stop being a teasing little bitch.” Cuphead growled.</p><p>That only made Mugman chuckle as he paused. “I thought you liked it when I’m being a bitch!”</p><p>“Don’t forget that I am in control of this relationship.” Cuphead said.</p><p>“Yeah, when I’m on the bed with you fucking my brains out.” Mug said, finally going deep. The grape flavoring touching his tongue.</p><p>Cuphead growled with pleasure as the young mug went deeper, until his blue nose touched the older cup’s belly. Mug really had a talent for sucking off Cups. Mugman held on to his brother’s hips, as Cuphead stroked Mug’s rim.</p><p>I can’t orgasm now, I need to fuck his vagina. Cuphead thought to himself. Put my seed in him.</p><p>He’s so hard… I’m already wet… the blue mug thought. He massaged his clit.</p><p>"Bed!" Cuphead shouted.</p><p>"Huh?" Mugman pulled away and looked up at his brother.</p><p>"Get on the bed!" Cuphead ordered.</p><p>Mugman pretended to look confused. "Why, big brother?"</p><p>“You know why.” The red cup growled.</p><p>Mugman obays, slowly crawling up the bed, giving his older brother full view of his back. Cuphead followed the line of Mug’s spine. He also saw his brother’s scars, scars from the many battles from collecting debts, leaving him feeling guilty. It wasn’t the younger mug’s intent, but the sight of his bare back still aroused his older brother. Mugman lays down on his back, his legs arch and spread open.</p><p>“Come and get it.” Mugman teased with a sing-song voice.</p><p>Accepting his little brother’s invitation, Cuphead went down and started licking his little brother’s vulva. This made Mugman grab the sheets and moan between his teeth. His toes curled, back arched, and the hot tingling pleasure that pooled in his tummy was about ready to be released. Once his orgasm hit, it hit him hard making him squeal at the top of his lungs. And the crystal clear liquid flooded out his rear, and Cuphead made sure not to miss a single drop. Mugman panted, his legs flat on the bed and his fingers relaxed. Cuphead sat up with his younger brother on the bed, the mug’s little opening moist and ready, but he decided to be generous and let his younger twin rest. Cuphead gripped onto Mug’s wrists, positioned his penis in front of the younger male’s clit, and he slammed inside ruthlessly. He zeroed in on his younger twin’s neck, and nibbled it, as he thrusted deep into Mugman’s pussy. It was painful, but Mugman didn’t care. Out of pleasure, the younger mug scratched his older brother’s back, drawing blood as the sharp nails pierced the eldest twin’s skin, kissing passionately all the while. Cuphead was thrusting so hard, the bed was slamming against the wall! If this was a joint house or an apartment, they would get a huge noise complaint. The burning lust that was coiling in Mugman’s belly, suddenly turned into burning pain in his vigina! It became so unbearable that he had to cry out for his brother to stop.</p><p>“Cuphead! Brother, we have to stop!” The younger twin cried as he started pushing Cuphead away.</p><p>“No can do, I’m so close--” Cuphead was cut off by his brother’s cries in agony.</p><p>“I mean it! I’m in burning pain!” Mugman couldn’t take his brother’s ignoring him and literally shouted in the red cup’s ear. “MY VIGINA IS ON FIRE!” That made Cuphead stop and pull out.</p><p>The red cup backed up and pulled out, concerned. “What wrong-”</p><p>“ICE! I NEED ICE!” Mugman ran into the kitchen while crying ‘ow’ over and over and held his crotch. Cuphead now realizes that something went wrong during their intimacy. Deciding that their ‘fun’ was over, Cup went to take off his condom. The older twin looked down and saw that the upper half of his dick went as red as a chili pepper! He was having an allergic reaction as the condom was irritating his little brother’s vagina.</p><p>The red cup took off the grape condom and rubbed medical lotion to bring the redness and swelling down. Once the white paste coated his dick, he put on his red bathroom robe and walked into the living room, where Mugman laid on the couch while holding an ice pack to his inflamed clit.</p><p>Mugman noticed Cuphead coming in and scooted over for his brother to sit. They sat in silence until Cuphead broke it.</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>Mugman looked at his brother in confusion. “For what?”</p><p>“For not listening to you when you were in pain.”</p><p>"It's alright." The blue Mug looked at his brother's penis peeking through his bathrobe, and saw the white lotion. "Looks like I'm not the only one who suffered the wrath of condom." He chuckled. Cuphead leaned towards Mugman, locking his lips with his brother's. Cuphead moaned softly as Mugman sighed. "So, what did it do to you?" He asked.</p><p>"Allergic reaction. Turns out that I'm allergic to one of the ingredients from the condom." The red cup sighed. “And I believe the flavoring caused your clit to be inflamed. And to be fair, I got them from a vending machine, so there was no warning label on the packets.” He sighs. “And I’m sorry I didn’t consider the damned condom flavoring burning you! The next time we get condoms, they will be in the boxes from the store.”</p><p>“It’s alright Cups.” Mugman sighed. And he rested his head on Cuphead’s chest, listening to his heart. “I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mugsy.” Cuphead replied. He wraps a blanket around himself, and Mugman.</p><p>And the two cuddled together in sweet silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>